Quando eu te Amava
by Katria Bloom
Summary: É umaespécie de continuação de Quando Você Me Amava. Uma oneshot, um triste POV ponto de vista do Lucius. É ainda mais angst que a anterior...


**Título:** Quando eu te amava

**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy

**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)

**Avisos:** Referências sexuais, levemente profanadora, Angst e Death Fic.

**Sumário: **É umaespécie de continuação de _Quando Você Me Amava_. Uma one-shot, um triste POV (ponto de vista) do Lucius. É ainda mais angst que a anterior...

Quando Eu Te Amava 

Eu te amei, essa é a primeira coisa que quero que saiba. Não, eu te amo; não é no tempo verbal passado. Independentemente do quanto eu tentei me convencer do contrário e por mais que tentasse convencer que eu não era bom para você, nós ficamos juntos. Era um relacionamento de amor e ódio: eu odiava te amar.

Quando nos conhecemos, ambos sabíamos que não podíamos ser amigos. Os nossos pais eram inimigos, então nós também tínhamos que ser. Cedo, você descobriu o meu lugar secreto em Hogwarts, uma pequena clareira dentro da Floresta Proibida. Pareceu ter a mesma idéia que eu; sair dali. No início, não falávamos um com o outro, simplesmente ficávamos sentados em um silêncio confortável. Lembro-me da maneira como o meu coração saltava quando espiava a sua figura casualmente deitada na relva.

Os meus sentimentos me confundiam, especialmente os relacionados com você. Sempre mantinha distância quando nos escondíamos, mas algo dentro de mim, desejava que me aproximasse de você. Tínhamos apenas 13 anos quando tudo começou, mas mesmo com 13, eu sabia o que queria, apenas não conseguia descobrir como obter.

Foram quase duas semanas antes que qualquer um de nós falasse e foi você quem primeiro falou.

"Por que você me odeia, Malfoy?"

A sua pergunta apanhou-me de surpresa. Eu dobrei os joelhos e os abracei junto ao meu corpo, deixando que o cabelo cobrisse meu rosto. Não tinha nenhuma resposta ferina para você. Naquelas poucas semanas, tinha desenvolvido um certo tipo de respeito por você. Os seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, o doce castanho estudando cada movimento meu. A sua atitude calma me irritou. Era esperado eu ser o controlado, não você. Um sorriso triunfante cruzou seus lábios vermelhos e lembro-me de te der te olhado sombriamente. Os meus pensamentos corriam desagradavelmente tornando ainda mais difícil manter a minha 'postura Malfoy'. Por que você teve que quebrar o silêncio?

"Eu não odeio você," finalmente falei, no que esperava ser uma voz despreocupada.

"Por que sempre se senta tão longe de mim? Tem medo que eu te morda?"

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, estudando-o cuidadosamente. Por que tinha que parecer tão perturbadoramente desejável? Por que tinha de ser tão amigável com um Slytherin? Nossas vidas teriam sido tão mais fáceis. "Não sei, eu não queria invadir o seu espaço."

Você se levantou e veio se sentar ao meu lado. Sorriu e disse, "Este é o nosso lugar secreto. Podemos ser quem quisermos aqui e não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero ser seu amigo. Eu penso que você é interessante e quero te conhecer."

Não sei porque concordei. Lá no fundo, eu sabia que apenas iríamos sair feridos, mas não me importei. Todas as noites, durante dois anos, nos encontramos em nosso lugar secreto e apenas conversávamos. Uma noite por mês você não vinha, passando-a com seu amigo lobisomem.

Não foi até termos 15 anos que comecei a sentir algo por você que não era somente amizade. Eu desabrochei mais tarde, por assim dizer, e você alcançou a maturidade antes de mim. Eu sei, é difícil de acreditar, certo? Posso dizer o exato momento em que você se interessou por mim. Foi como se você estivesse me enxergando sob uma nova luz. Percebi esse momento e me aproximei para repousar os meus lábios sobre os seus. Se soubesse onde os meu hormônios adolescentes estavam nos metendo, teria me contido. Naquele momento, era somente uma paixonite que poderia ser anulada.

Eu não fiquei nem remotamente surpreendido quando você retribuiu meu beijo. Você era o meu melhor amigo, além de Severus. Acho que ambos sabíamos que não podíamos ser mais somente amigos. Precisávamos um do outro, de uma maneira que um amigo não podia atender. Precisava do seu amor e você precisava do meu.

Você fez arrepios descerem por minha coluna, quando colocou a palma de sua mão em minha bochecha. Não havia palavras, exatamente como foi no princípio. De alguma maneira, acabei ficando sobre você, os meus dedos enterrados em seu cabelo rebelde.

"Isto não está certo," você sussurrou junto a meu pescoço, a sua cabeça a descansando confortavelmente em meu ombro. Eu rolei para deitar-me ao seu lado, os meus braços firmemente envoltos em sua cintura.

"Então, por que parece certo?"

Você não pôde argumentar com aquilo. Foi naquele momento, com você em meus braços, que cresci. Finalmente, tinha você e nunca desejava te largar, independentemente das conseqüências.

Os nossos encontros secretos passaram a ter outros propósitos. Certo, a maioria das vezes, apenas conversávamos, mas era bom Ter você preso em meus braços, depois de um dia particularmente duro e ouvir as suas preocupações. Era ainda melhor quando você não dizia nada; apenas me permitindo abraça-lo enquanto adormecia. Você era a coisa mais bela que alguma vez tinha visto, o seu rosto relaxado no sono. Era a razão pela qual eu continuei a minha vida. O simples pensamento de poder passar as noites com você, me impedia de cortar os meus pulsos.

Desde que era muito pequeno, haviam me dito que casaria com uma das Black, Narcissa para ser exato. Ela era da mesma idade que eu, mesmos traços. Basicamente, ela era a minha versão feminina. Era minha meia irmã, mas ninguém sabia, além de mim, sua mãe e o bastardo do meu pai. Traiu a minha mãe e concebeu Narcissa. Se tivesse discutido para não casar com ela, o meu pai teria me matado. Ainda não entendo como nunca perceberam que Narcissa era de sangue Malfoy. O mero pensamento de ter filhos com a minha própria irmã me enojava, mas não tinha escolha.

Não sei porque nunca te contei do meu casamento arranjado, especialmente depois de me ter contado que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu estava te arrastando comigo. Estava ferindo pessoas que não deviam ser magoadas, especialmente você. Nunca disse que o amava porque não queria admitir nem mesmo para mim. Acho que você não tinha certeza se eu realmente o amava, por mais que eu tentasse demonstrar. Algumas noites fazíamos amor sob as estrelas, outras em meu quarto de Monitor Chefe, já que seus amigos tinham a senha para o seu. Você tinha medo que eles descobrissem sobre mim, a nosso respeito. Você me disse que Sirius Black sabia, apôs a primeira vez que fizemos sexo quando você voltou para a sala comunal, que você não era mais virgem. O lobisomem sabia que você estava apaixonado. Pettigrew nem notava que você não estava lá.

Severus, o meu único amigo verdadeiro, percebeu tudo no meio do sexto ano, quando eu estava hesitante em aceitar a marca negra. Não sei como ele fez, éramos sempre tão cuidadosos. Severus sempre foi brilhante; não fiquei surpreendido por ter sido ele. Foi ele quem me disse para acabar tudo. Àquela altura, não consegui lidar com o pensamento de não te ter, especialmente quando ia continuar te vendo todos os dias. Um coração partido era algo para que nenhum de nós tinha tempo, você com Dumbledore e o lado da luz, e eu com o Lorde das Trevas.

Você me recebeu de braços abertos em nosso sétimo ano, mesmo depois de descobrir que eu tinha recebido a marca negra. Tentei não mostrar o quanto tinha sentido a sua falta durante o verão, mas era difícil.

Tive que passar o verão inteiro com a Narcissa, para conhecê-la melhor. Então, naturalmente, ela grudou em mim quando voltamos a Hogwarts. Era quase impossível sair de perto dela para estar com você, mas eu conseguia. Começamos a usar o nosso lugar secreto da infância mais e mais, porque Narcissa constantemente me esperava em meu quarto. Queria que tivesse havido uma maneira de abandoná-la e ter ficado em seus braços para sempre. Uma noite, disse-te os meus pensamentos, uma coisa que fazia raramente. Nunca te falei sobre a Narcissa, não queria te magoar.

"Queria que pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre," sussurrei em sua orelha, os meus dedos preguiçosamente passeando na pele suada das suas costas.

"Porque não podemos?" A sua pergunta era genuína. Colocou um suave beijo em meu peito e enroscou os dedos na parte de trás dos meus cabelos. Eu afastei minha franja e suspirei melancolicamente.

"Jamie, eu trabalho para Voldemort, você trabalha para Dumbledore. Não podemos ficar juntos, não importa o quanto eu o ame."

Mordi o meu lábio quando percebi o que acabara de dizer. Você ergueu a cabeça para olhar dentro dos meus olhos prateados. "Você-você me ama?"

Foi nesse momento que decidi que te amaria, não importava se podia ficar com você ou não. Não, eu iria te amar mesmo que o negasse. Apenas, tinha tido o suficiente. "Sim James, eu o amo. Tenho o amado desde que o vi. Você é o único que alguma vez amarei, não importa o que aconteça."

Então, você me beijou suavemente e sussurrou, "Amo a maneira como isso soa saindo da sua boca. Diga de novo para mim."

Sorri feliz. "Amo você."

"Também te amo."

A partir dai, em cada momento que não estivéssemos nas aulas, estávamos juntos. Ao ficarmos mais próximos do fim do ano, o meu coração doía quando estava perto de você. Lembro-me da noite em que acabei tudo, como se fosse ontem. Não podia te deixar, mesmo depois de te dizer que estava tudo acabado. Você ficou no meu quarto e me confortou. Por que ficou do meu lado depois de ter partido o seu coração? Era a sua vez de cuidar de mim.

Estávamos ambos chorando. As suas mãos tremiam enquanto passavam pelo meu cabelo e você depositava beijos encharcados com lágrimas por meu rosto. Lembro-me que estava chorando incontrolavelmente, os meus braços envolvendo protetoramente a sua cintura. Não queria que a escola terminasse porque quando estava na escola, estava com você.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte e apenas fiquei te olhando dormir. Você tinha um braço em volta da minha cintura, os seus dedos pousados nas minhas costas. Não tinha mais lágrimas sobrando ou teria recomeçado a chorar. Cuidadosamente tirei o seu braço e escorreguei da cama, me vestindo rapidamente. Me aproximei e beijei os seus lábios, com sabor a lágrimas. Me deixou em pedaços ter que deixá-lo naquele momento; quero que saiba disso. Se tivesse havido uma maneira de ficar com você e permanecer vivo, eu teria ficado. Prometi que viria para você depois do meu primeiro filho ter nascido, mas isso foi antes de ter sido iniciado para o círculo interno do Lorde das Trevas.

Quando Narcissa estava no hospital, tendo Draco, eu te vi na sala de espera. Eu te vi e uma dor familiar encontrou o seu caminho em mim. Podia sentir os seus olhos me seguindo a partir do momento que entrei na sala. "A sua mulher?" Aquelas duas palavras saídas da sua boca fizeram o meu coração apertar.

"Sim." A minha voz soou desconsolada. Você se levantou rapidamente e atravessou a sala até a porta. "Não, espere," comecei antes de erguer uma mão para agarrar o seu braço. "Jamie…"

Você fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Eu te toquei e estava em casa. Senti você cair sobre mim, o seu corpo fundindo-se ao meu. Eu o apertei contra o meu peito. Nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, tal como sempre fizemos. Em um momento, toda a dor que senti quando te deixei tinha sumido e tudo o que queria era te abraçar para sempre, as nossas mulheres que fossem para o inferno. Queria você mais que alguma vez quisera algo em minha vida. Todos os pensamentos lógicos foram abandonados ao te virar para me olhar. Partiu o meu coração ver os seus lindos olhos castanhos mergulhados em lágrimas. Como pude Tê-lo magoado? Como pude tê-lo deixado? Se tivesse estado acordado, os seus olhos mergulhados em lágrimas como naquela sala de espera do hospital, teria sido impossível.

"Lu-Malfoy, a minha mulher precisa de mim, preciso de…" Você começou, no entanto, não fez nenhum esforço para se soltar.

A formalidade do meu sobrenome doeu, especialmente vinda de você. Sussurrei, " Você não pode deixá-la, você não suporta ver as pessoas sofrendo. É por isso que trabalhou tão valentemente para a Ordem." Os seus olhos se abriram, todos os traços de lágrimas desaparecidos. "Ah, você esqueceu que me contou sobre isso. Na escola costumávamos partilhar bastante, ou você 'nos bloqueou' da sua memória?" Porque fui ácido com você? Oh sim, a minha atuação de bastardo malvado. Vestia e despia o personagem. A aparência de servo do homem mais cruel que caminhou pela terra. Esperei que você parecesse magoado, mas não estava.

"Não, na verdade, não o fiz, Lucius. Quando éramos 'nós' fui mais feliz que alguma vez estive, mesmo se você fosse um maligno, mentiroso, uma verdadeira víbora. Acho que você esperou me afetar, mas não o fez. Os meus olhos estavam fixados nos seus lábios perfeitos, desejando que eles estivessem nos meus, mesmo se eu fosse uma cobra maligna, mentirosa.

"Sim," foi tudo que eu pude dizer. O seu lábio inferior tremeu e eu desejei pressionar os meus nos seus para o parar. Desejava envolvê-lo em meus braços.

Você enrolou o dedo em volta do meu cabelo e sussurrou, "Faça, Lucius, eu quero que o faça." Hesitei, no princípio, mas você olhou para mim, implorante. Desisti e pousei os meus lábios nos seus. Foi a sua língua que entrou em minha boca. Você tinha sido sempre o submisso, nunca tomando o comando. As suas mãos seguraram firmemente as minhas nádegas e me puxou para mais perto. Gemi, involuntariamente, em sua boca. Tentei me afastar, mas você me segurava no lugar. "Preciso disto...preciso de você." Finalmente, deixei você ter simplesmente o meu corpo, deixei fazer como você queria. Precisava de você tanto quanto você precisava de mim. A sua língua queimava a minha pele e eu deixava queimar. Éramos um de novo e isso me trouxe lágrimas aos olhos, enquanto lembrava a felicidade que tínhamos tido.

De alguma maneira, acabamos numa sala vazia do hospital, enroscados numa pequena cama de solteiro. Você tinha adormecido, tal como sempre fez. Tinha esquecido o quão suave era a sua pele. Sabia que o que tínhamos acabado de fazer não era certo. Afastei os lençóis e fui, desagradavelmente, lembrado da última vez. Não o faria passar por isso novamente. Coloquei as minhas roupas e avancei para perto de você, estudando o seu rosto. Uma lágrima translúcida traçou o seu caminho descendo por sua bochecha e eu a beijei para que desaparecesse. Você sorriu em seus sonhos e suspirou profundamente. Outra lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto e desta vez não era sua. Beijei-o suavemente, fazendo-o durar mais que devia. Quando finalmente recuei, a ponta da minha varinha tocava a sua teste. "Obliviate," sussurrei contra os seus lábios e parti antes mesmo de você acordar.

Lamento tanto pelo que lhe fiz. Juro que se soubesse, eu mesmo teria assassinado Voldemort. Tudo o que ele me disse, na noite em que você e a sua mulher foram assassinados, foi que iríamos retirar jogadores cruciais da Ordem de Fênix. Nunca soube que você estava tão envolvido. Não sabia onde você vivia ou teria percebido logo. Não era o meu primeiro trabalho e, certamente, não foi o meu último. Quando chegamos naquela noite, eu não entrei na casa, apenas fiquei do lado de fora. Não foi até ter ouvido a sua voz que percebi que era a sua família que o Lorde das Trevas queria destruída. Claro que não podia correr para você, todos os olhos estavam em mim. Sofria silenciosamente enquanto a sua casa caía. Não me mexi da minha posição até os outros Comensais da Morte terem partido. Procurei pelos destroços e te encontrei, ou antes, a sua concha vazia. Os seus olhos estavam abertos em determinação, sem um sinal de medo. Agarrei o seu corpo nos meus braços e chorei, embalando-o. Matei-te. A única coisa que você fez de errado foi amar-me.

Quando cheguei em casa, a minha mulher me felicitou, como habitualmente fazia ao término de uma missão, com uma proposta de sexo. Quando gozei, não foi o nome dela que gemi. "James." É desnecessário dizer que ela ficou surpreendida. Não me importei. Então balbuciou algo sobre Draco precisar dela e desapareceu rapidamente.

Ah, Draco, meu amado filho. Ele foi a única coisa boa que saiu do meu relacionamento com Narcissa. Enquanto ficava mais velho, ficava mais evidente o quão parecido ele é comigo, incluindo a sua atração por aqueles de sangue Potter. Ele e Harry têm namorado há alguns anos já. Claro, eles não sabem que eu sei. Sei como reconhecer os olhares escondidos porque também estive nessa posição. No entanto, não deixarei o Draco cometer os mesmos erros que eu. Nem ao menos farei ele aceitar a marca negra como uma opção. Ele é mais forte que alguma vez fui, não deixara Harry partir nunca. Ele tem o poder da determinação, do amor e, sobretudo, da coragem. Sei, sem sombra de dúvida, que se não aprovasse, ele ficaria com o seu filho de qualquer maneira, mesmo se significasse o seu próprio fim. Fico feliz de saber que ele é mais forte que eu, porque partiria o meu coração ter de ver Harry e Draco passarem pelo mesmo sofrimento que nós passamos.

Sei que você não gosta de ver pessoas feridas, então farei isto mais fácil para você. Não posso viver mais assim, não sem você. Esta dor constante de saber que fui a causa da sua morte me come vivo. Ver os nossos filhos juntos e felizes apenas faz pior. Sinto a suave brisa, vinda da janela aberta, acariciando o meu rosto e eu fecho os meus olhos. Esta é a única maneira de libertar a dor. A lâmina envia uma prazerosa pontada de dor enquanto arranho a minha pele. Traz pequenas gotas de sangue, mas o pequeno corte sara rapidamente. Preciso te abraçar novamente, Jamie. Nem sei se iremos ficar no mesmo lugar no pós morte, mas fiz tudo que podia fazer para aliviar os meus pecados, exceto isto. Fiz uma nota explicando tudo para o Draco, dando-lhe a minha benção, tentando pôr as coisas bem. Contei-lhe sobre nós e como não posso mais viver sem você. Peço a qualquer deus que ouça, que ele perceba. Selei-a num envelope e enviei-a para ele há cerca de cinco minutes atrás.

Desta vez, puxo a lâmina através da parte interna do meu pulso, o sangue saindo em abundância. Rapidamente, corto o outro, molhando a lâmina com o meu próprio sangue. A perda estava deixando minha cabeça zonza, enquanto me levanto e faço o meu caminho para o banheiro. Sangue caindo gradualmente no caro tapete. Narcissa teria um ataque se não tivesse conseguido ser assassinada.

Afundei-me no chão, repousando a minha cabeça na fria porcelana da banheira. Fechei a mão direita em punho, forçando o sangue a correr mais rapidamente. Os cantos da minha visão escureceram e a minha mente só podia se focar em...você.

Você veio para mim, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado. Preocupei-me com o meu sangue poder manchar as suas calças de linho. Tentei falar, mas, por alguma razão, não conseguia fazer a minha boca trabalhar. Tudo que sinto é uma sensação quente enquanto a minha vida é sugada junto com a perda de sangue. Vejo um brilho de lágrimas por trás dos seus óculos arredondados. Parece que anseia me tocar, mas não pode, pelo menos ainda não. "Lucius, meu amor, vim para você," ouço a sua voz sussurrar, a sua suave respiração acariciando a minha pele como um beijo de um anjo. Você é um anjo, o meu anjo. De alguma maneira alcancei a minha voz e estendi-me para tocar o ar, onde a sua bochecha estaria.

"Jamie…" murmuro e outra lágrima desce por meu seu rosto. Se tivesse tido a força, teria chorado também. "Lamento...eu não sabia…"

Você sorriu serenamente, como se nada no mundo importasse. "Eu sei, baby, eu sei. Perdoei-o há muito tempo atras. Não foi sua culpa."

Senti um sorriso crescer em meu rosto e pisquei lentamente. Senti uma espécie de libertação e levantei uma mão livre ensangüentada e agarrei a sua. Você me puxou, levantando-me e me atraiu para você, pousando um beijo nos meus lábios. Virei-me, olhando para baixo, para o meu corpo partido.

"Está zangado comigo, James?" Senti o seu braço envolver a minha cintura e um suave beijo foi pousado em meu pescoço.

Você sorriu e enrolou os dedos no meu cabelo, tal como costumava gostar de fazer. "Não, não estou zangado. Fico feliz que tenha finalmente vindo para mim. Você ainda era novo, _baby_. Porque desistiu? Draco precisa de você, ele não percebe."

Passei os meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e sussurrei, "Ele tem o Harry. Percebeu o quanto eles são iguais a nós?"

Você assentiu e disse, "Sim." Um olhar distante tomou o seu rosto. "É hora de irmos, meu amor."

"Para onde estamos indo?" Perguntei, embora soubesse que desde que estivesse com você isso não importava.

Você sorriu e me puxou para perto. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto um brilho nos rodeava. "Casa, amor. Estamos indo para casa."

**N/T:** OO Finalmente traduzi. Para quem leu _Quando Você Me Amava_, esse Pov faz todo o sentido e é ainda mais triste, pelo menos para mim foi. Confesso que sou mais de cobras do que de leões, rs.

Chorei como uma madalena arrependida e até falei que não ia traduzir ii Mas, aqui estou, capítulo pronto e entregue. Espero que gostem como eu gostei, e comentem porque a autora merece.

P.S: O maior dos obrigados para a Ivi, que para além de ser a melhor beta que se pode ter, é a minha prima querida .

**N/B:** Nha... que coisa triste! TT Você quer me matar de tristeza? Vou começar um abaixo assinado para você traduzir uma fic mais alegre (aquela que me mostrou muito me agrada /língua ")

Como sempre, muito bom trabalhar contigo. Espero que o pessoal goste de mais essa fic.

PS: abraça prima!


End file.
